American Eagle
by Draconian Eyes
Summary: Songfic. A look into Bandit Keith's life after his duel with Pegasus proves that the loss was more destructive than first thought. (Warnings: Dark, mention of drug and alcohol use, and hinted sex, shounen ai in later chapters.)
1. Hotel California

Disclaimer: Until they come busting down my door and demanding it, I ain't sayin' it. *sticks out tongue*

Author's Notes: Well, I was listening to some songs from my favorite band ever (not Bush or Bauhaus, surprisingly), the Eagles. And I realized how much two songs represented my favorite character and what he's been through in his life. No, it's not Seto, or Jounouchi, but the guy we all love to hate (or, in my case, love to stalk), Bandit Keith. So, if you don't like him, don't read. You can even just skip through the fic and flame me if you want. I need a good laugh. o^.^o

WARNINGS: Rather dark, mention of alcohol use, drug use, HINTED sex, and all the stuff your mommy said you shouldn't do.

**American Eagle**

**Chapter One: Hotel California**

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair,_

_Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air.___

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light._

_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,_

_I had to stop for the night._

            "Bandit" Keith Howard's vision blurred slightly as he swallowed the last of his sixth beer. He was in a dimly lit, rather unheard of bar in downtown New York, his home. He'd been frequenting it and every other place that sold alcohol for a low price ever since he had lost a duel to Pegasus J. Crawford, who, in his opinion, was an overly rich, stuck-up cheater. He _never _lost unless someone, other than himself, cheated.

_There she stood in the doorway;   
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself,   
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'   
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way   
There were voices down the corridor,   
I thought I heard them say..._

            He purred quietly as a young woman with short brown hair straddled his hips, giving him a sultry look. He didn't even remember her name, or if he'd even gotten it, but that didn't matter. In these kinds of places, your name, how old you were, or what you'd done never mattered. The only thing anybody cared about was if you were attractive or if you had money, the more the better. He ran his gaze over her almost completely bared figure, lips curving in a lustful grin.

_Welcome to the Hotel California.   
Such a lovely place,  
Such a lovely face.  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California.   
Any time of year, you can find it here._

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends.  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends.  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.   
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget._

            Time blurred and passed, and Keith found himself in a bedroom with a young man in his arms, his hair as black as the night around them. To him, it didn't matter if the person he was with was a man or a woman--if they were a good lay, that was all he cared about. He smirked slightly and kissed the slender youth fiercely, pulling him closer and slipping his hands beneath his shirt.

_So I called up the Captain,   
'Please bring me my wine'.  
He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'.  
And still those voices are calling from far away,   
Wake you up in the middle of the night   
Just to hear them say... _

            He yelped a little as he was tossed out of yet another bar, after only his fifteenth drink, nonetheless. Completely unfair, in his opinion. He slowly got to his feet and began to stagger down the cracked sidewalk, looking for a place to either pass out or get some more to drink. He passed by some rather scruffy looking men and one scantily-clad woman on his way, blinking slightly at the small circle they had formed. He smirked dazedly when he saw the needle being passed between them. If he hadn't collapsed against a wall at that moment and passed out, he would have joined them.

_Welcome to the Hotel California.  
Such a lovely place,   
Such a lovely face.  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California.  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis._

_Mirrors on the ceiling,   
The pink champagne on ice   
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'   
And in the master's chambers,   
They gathered for the feast   
The stab it with their steely knives,   
But they just can't kill the beast_

            He smirked slightly as he pocketed yet another unknown fool's wallet. Didn't they know not to wander around places like this at night? He nudged the unconscious man with his foot, then quickly turned and walked away. He didn't fancy the idea of a police car passing by and catching him 'accidentally' stealing his credit cards.

_Last thing I remember, I was   
Running for the door   
I had to find the passage back   
To the place I was before   
'Relax,' said the night man,   
We are programmed to receive.   
You can checkout any time you like,   
but you can never leave!_

            Lately, his life was almost a list of how _not _to live. Drugs, drinks, and sex occupied all of his time, and if he'd taken the time to think about it, he was going down a very bad path.

            However, during one of his more sober moments he was looking through what little mail he got. After tossing away a few bills, he blinked when he found a completely blank envelope, opening it cautiously. Inside were a few cards, and a small letter, reading simply 'This tournament may give you a little something to do, though I doubt you'll win it'. Below that was some information on something called 'Duelist Kingdom', and that was all. Other than a familiar logo for Industrial Illusions in one corner, there was nothing to identify it with.

            '_Hell, if it's a chance to get my revenge on that long-haired weirdo, I'm takin' it!_' he thought with a slight growl, smirking as he slipped on the red glove that came with it. This just might turn his life around....

**~Owari~**

Next Chapter: Desperado. Slightly less dark, but with some shounen ai.


	2. Desperado

Author's Notes: Well, I honestly expected to get no reviews whatsoever! o^.^o I'm glad I'm not the only Keith fan. (He's just misunderstood, the poor baby...how would you feel if you were humiliated in front of a huge audience?) And, of course, since there are so few reviews, I must reply to each one.

_Taito-kisses_: You don't see many Keith fics, and that's why I'm here. o^.^o

_Taitofan_: Hmm, two Taitos in one fic....perhaps the Taito pairing creates Keith fans. *chuckles* And if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then you're right. o^.~o

_Rambling Chaos_: Oooh, I'm giving him somethin' to do alright. o^.~o

_Bloody Valentine_: Keith-samaaaaa! o^.^o I'm going to have to use that more often. And thanks for the Keith pwushies! *hugs hers*

And last, but not least, a certain gem of a review....

_evil angel_: I'm still not sure whether you flamed me or reviewed....and eagles don't get drunk, but that's not the point of the story. o^.^o;;;; Keith is not a literal eagle. (If he was, I'd have him as a pet in my room...) And I think everyone has an Eagles CD. If they don't, they have strange taste in music.

And now, on with the warnings! o^.^o There will be _SHOUNEN-AI _in this chapter, meaning boys pining for other boys. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff and haven't run away by the first chapter, start now and go very, very fast.

**American Eagle**

**Chapter Two: Desperado**

            The first thing he thought of when he saw the other was 'lost'.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?   
You been out ridin' fences for so long now.  
Oh, you're a hard one,  
I know that you got your reasons.  
These things that are pleasin' you   
Can hurt you somehow._

            He knew a little of the other's past, and what had happened to him. He was a jerk, a cheater, and probably a little insane, but he had reasons. He could smell the alcohol on him--he could recognize that scent from fifty paces--and he knew what he had been getting into.

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy,  
She'll beat you if she's able.  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet._

_Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table,  
But you only want the ones that you can't get._

            At first glance, one would think he entered the tournament simply for the prize money. But if one could see things the way he saw them, the one who was looking him over at that very moment, it was for revenge and something else. Something that was difficult to put to words, as it was something the soul cried for.

_Desperado,_

_Oh, you ain't gettin' no younger.  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home.  
And freedom, oh freedom,_

_Well, that's just some people talkin'.  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone._

            He cornered the other the night before the final matches, giving him a slight glare and a curious look.

            "Why do you duel?"

            "Why the hell should I tell you, runt?"

            "Because I want to know."

            "Why do I have to have a reason?"

            "Everyone has a reason, otherwise they wouldn't do it."

            "Oh, like you and your goody two-shoes friends?"

            "At least I have them."

            That was good comeback, especially for him. Jounouchi smirked silently to himself.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?   
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine   
It's hard to tell the night time from the day   
You're loosin' all your highs and lows   
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

            "Don't you have your own room?" the younger blonde boy inquired softly when the other snuck into his room, apparently to steal his card. He could almost hear the taller man freeze up.

            "....I just...I just got lost, that's all."

            Jounouchi sat up slightly and gave Keith a disbelieving look.

            "...You want to get him back for humiliating you, don't you?" he simply asked in reply, tilting his head to the side. Keith sighed in exasperation.

            "Are you still on about that? I don't _need_ a reason to duel. I just do."

            "It won't get you anything if you defeat him. Three million dollars and a feeling of satisfaction, yes, but those things fade."

            "...Since when did you grow a brain, mutt?"

            The boy simply smirked and drew his knees up slightly.

            "If you'd actually let someone care about you, then you wouldn't have to do all this."

            "I don't need anybody or anything but my revenge, alright? And who made it your business?"

            Jounouchi's smirk faded at that and he slid off the bed, going over to Keith and leaning up to claim his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. The American's eyes widened considerably but he stayed still, unsure of how to react.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?   
Come down from your fences, oh renegade.  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you   
You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you)_

_You better let somebody love you...before it's too late...._

            The smaller blonde sighed and cuddled into the warm place that Keith had left in the sheets, wrapping them around his now bared body. A quick lay, then leave and steal the entry card on the way out. A few tears formed at the corners of Jounouchi's eyes.

            '_...Just let me love you....please...._'

**Fin**


	3. Wasted Time

Author's Notes: After rewriting this two times and going through at least three different songs, I've finally gotten this chapter done. o^.^o It's still shounen-ai, quickly turning into yaoi, and it gets fluffier near the end of the chapter. Beware of upcoming lemons.

**American Eagle**

**Chapter Three: Wasted Time**

_Well baby, there you stand_

_With your little head, down in your hand_

_Oh, my God, you can't believe it's happening again_

_Your baby's gone, and you're all alone_

_and__ it looks like the end._

Keith sighed heavily as he leaned against the back of a chair, absently staring up at the cracked ceiling and running his fingers through his hair. He was back home in New York City after a bunch of...interesting happenings in Duelist Kingdom. He'd been defeated by Jounouchi the day after sleeping with him, tossed into the ocean by one of Pegasus's traps, picked up by some weird kid with creepy lilac eyes, had his mind taken over by said kid and forced into a duel, been caught in a fire and nearly fried to a crisp, and then tried for two weeks to get home.

Now that he _was _home, he felt like something was missing. It didn't help the fact that Jounouchi's soft smile and bright amber eyes were almost constantly appearing in his mind. Sure, the blonde boy had been good in bed, but there was something about the way he'd touched and kissed and held him that just...stayed. It made Keith's skin tingle to remember.

_And you're back out on the street._

_And you're tryin' to remember._

_How will you start it over?_

_You don't know what became._

_You don't care much for a stranger's touch,_

_But you can't hold your man._

The entire point of going out to Duelist Kingdom was to start his life over, and here he was, back where he started and now craving something other than revenge. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but he knew Jounouchi had a lot to do with it. He still couldn't believe he'd just let it become a one night stand.

'_Not like I had much choice_.' he thought with a grim smirk, remembering well the consequences of pulling a gun on Pegasus.

_You never thought you'd be alone this far_

_down__ the line_

_And I know what's been on your mind_

_You're afraid it's all been wasted time_

Jounouchi glanced absently into a shop window as he walked down the street, blinking when he saw a poster for a new Magic and Wizards booster pack, mostly containing machine monsters. It caused a familiar ache to grow within his chest, tears threatening to form at the memory of Keith. He barely knew if he was still alive, much less in good health. He was half afraid he'd wasted his time, and his virginity, sleeping with him in Duelist Kingdom, trying to teach him how to love.

_The autumn leaves have got you thinking_

_about__ the first time that you fell_

_You didn't love the boy too much, no, no_

_you__ just loved the boy to well,_

_Well, well, well._

A few quick months later Keith rested on a bench in Central Park, watching the autumn leaves as they fell to the ground. One fell just inches from where he sat and he blinked at it, noting the amber color with a slight sigh. It was the exact color of Jounouchi's eyes.

This was the first time he'd remembered a one night stand for this long, and so consistently at that. The image of the blonde boy simply refused to leave his mind, and the ghosts of his affectionate touches had kept his dreams very interesting for weeks. He hadn't been frequenting the bars at all, and whenever he did go he wasn't interested in drinking or picking someone up for the night. He was just wasting time.

_So you live from day to day,_

_And you dream about tomorrow._

_And the hours go by like minutes_

_and__ the shadows come to stay_

_So you take a little something to_

_make__ them go away_

_And I could have done so many things, baby_

_If I could only stop my mind from wondrin' what_

_I left behind and from worrying 'bout this wasted time_

Jounouchi sighed heavily and slumped beneath a tree in the park, resting his arms on his knees and staring sadly at the ground. He hadn't heard a word or seen a glimpse of Keith since that warehouse fire, and slowly the shadows of depression were beginning to get to him. It was hard to keep a cheerful façade around his friends when inside he felt hollow and lonesome.

Tears formed in his eyes and he didn't bother to stop them as they trailed down his cheeks, hiccupping a little and trying not to just break down into sobs. He was surrounded by his closest friends and still he felt lonely, and no matter what he did the feeling wouldn't go away. Time simply flew past him as he went through each day, wondering what he could have done to make things different.

_Ooh, another love has come and gone_

_Ooh,__ and the years keep rushing on_

_I remember what you told me before you went out on your own:_

_"Sometimes to keep it together, we got to leave it alone."_

_So you can get on with your search, baby, and I can get on with mine_

_And maybe someday we will find , that it wasn't really wasted time_

               Two weeks later, Keith found himself back in Japan in the same city he'd tried to get away from months ago, though it seemed like only the day before. He wandered the streets aimlessly, not noticing anything as he walked, until he nearly crashed into a young blonde boy with sad amber eyes.

               Jounouchi blinked a little and looked up at the person who nearly knocked him over, gasping when he saw who it was and fighting back a few tears.

               "...K-Keith?"

               The taller blonde blinked a little, then smirked.

               "That would be my name, yeah."

               "Wh-what are you doing here? Are you okay? I haven't seen you since that fire...."

               "Pup, you're acting like I'm your long lost pal. Quit."

               "Just answer my--hey!! Who the hell are you calling a pup!?"

               "You, puppy. Now why the hell do you sound so worried about me? I thought you hated me."

               "Whoever said I _hated_ you? Would I have let you sleep with me if I did?"

               "Good point. Why was that again?"

               "...Um....because....I love you...."

               A long, awkward pause followed that.

               "...You what?"

               "I love you. I let you sleep with me because I wanted you to know what love felt like. And I really hope it worked 'cause I don't want to think my first time was wasted."

               "Woah, wait a second, pup....that was your first time? You were a virgin?"

               ".....Yeah....."

               "And you let me take you because you wanted me to 'know what love felt like'?"

               "...Yeah."

               "...I don't mean to insult you or anything, but that seems like a really dumb reason to let _me_ sleep with you."

               "Well...at least it's a_ reason_. I didn't just let you take me for the hell of it. I wanted to help you, and that's the only way I knew how."

               "Help me? Pup, I don't need any help with _anything_."

               "You needed help to get pulled out of that hole you were in. I'm not innocent, you know. I know what alcohol smells like."

               "....Just leave me alone, okay? I don't need help, I don't need anybody, and I don't need yappy little puppy dogs telling me I need anything like _love_."

               "Don't tell me it didn't help."

               "All it did was get me into one hell of a mess and a little whining, lovesick puppy. I don't need you, I don't need anyone, and I don't need something as stupid as love."

               Jounouchi rolled his eyes, glared, shoved the other against the wall, and then kissed him as tenderly as he was capable of. Keith blinked in surprised but didn't pull away or struggle, caught up in his shock and the familiar feeling of the smaller blonde's lips against his own. After a few moments he slowly deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him closer. Jounouchi eagerly pressed against the American, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck and pouring as much affection as possible into the kiss.

               Keith finally forced himself to pull away, panting against the other's lips and holding him tightly, his eyes closed and a slight flush staining his cheeks.

               '_I think I missed that...._' he thought dazedly, then blinked when Jounouchi chuckled.

               "You did, did you?"

               "...I said that out loud, didn't I." he deadpanned, giving the boy a flat stare.

               "Mmhm. And I missed you, too." the younger blonde purred, nuzzling into his neck and smiling softly. '_And I don't think I wasted my time...._'

**To Be Continued**

Next chapter: Love Will Keep Us Alive. Will probably be a lemon.


End file.
